Lost Memories
by GothlyRaven
Summary: Ran from everything. I left everything behind. All I had is my locket. Ran into the woods and will never look back. I will and want to forget about everything. Then suddenly everything went black. What happens when courtney has found herself in a dark alley in the middle of a dark cold city. She doesnt remember anything. Will a certain green haired boy help her remember? R&R PLEASE
1. The Locket

**Courtney's POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I gave a loud groan before I got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a short warm shower in the bathroom. When I finished taking my shower, I got out of the bathroom and headed for my bedroom. I blow dried my hair, put on a little bit of makeup. After that I put on my uniform. My uniform was a short sleeved white dress shirt along with a black bow tie on my neck, a black skirt that reaches to my mid-thigh. I wore black low high heels with white stockings that reached just below my knee.

I grabbed my car keys and purse. I headed out the door, got into my red dodge charger. I drove to my job. I worked at a restaurant as waitress. It wasn't really that bad working as a waitress. Sometimes I actually like working there. As a matter of fact working there was least of my worries. There were a lot of questions going around my head, all unanswered. But one stood out of all the questions in my head, where did I come from? A question that has been in my head ever since I woke up in a strange dark, cold, alley. My thoughts were interrupted when I had finally arrived to the restaurant where I worked as a waitress. The restaurant was called The Palace. I was about to open the car door when something caught my eye. It was the only thing that has some part of my past. It was my gold heart locket that I had in my hand when I woke up in the dark alley. The locket had a crown in the engraved on the outside of the heart. Inside the locket had my name engraved on one side of the heart.

On the other side of the heart was a picture but it was really blurry. All I could make out of the picture was a little girl that was around 4 to 6 years old. I had never known who that was that was in the picture. Sure I could have thrown it away or even sold it to somebody but it was all I had about maybe my past. I had been really desperate to learn about my past for all I knew was that I did indeed have parents but I could never make out their faces in my head. I grabbed the locket. Hung it around my neck and snapped the clasp of the necklace. I grabbed all my stuff and got out of my car. Walked to the restaurant and signed in.

Got ready for another day of work, what's new? After I signed in and all that stuff. I got to table number 5 to take their order. As I walked up to table number 5 I had noticed the people sitting in the table where four teenage boys around my age. The boy sitting on the left had black hair with a green Mohawk, a dog collar with spikes on it, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue jeans, and red converse, and had an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and both ears pierced, he looked like a criminal to me. Next to the "criminal" boy was a boy with blonde hair, he wore a cowboy hat, a pink shirt that was unbuttoned all the way showing of his abs, along with dark blue shorts and sandals. Next to him was a boy with a green camo, dark blue jeans, and black shoes he had shaggy black hair and was holding a guitar. The last boy was more Jamaican looking with a green shirt with an orange D on it, light blue short and green sandals.

"May I take your order" I said to the four boys. "Hey Duncan have you decided on what you want yet?" said the boy with the cowboy hat to the green mohawked boy. "Nope not yet Geoff" said Duncan to the boy in the cowboy hat. "Man you take forever to pick something of the menu" said Geoff. "Well what about you Trent what will you have" said Duncan to the guitar boy. "How about we all have spaghetti" Trent said to everyone. "Sure" everybody said. When Duncan finally looked up from the menu he looked very surprised.

**Duncan's POV**

WOW" I said. Suddenly all the boys lifted their heads from the menu and were just as amazed as I was. "What?" said the waitress trying to see what was so important or amazing about her. "It's just you look…." we all said at the same time. "I really don't see what's so amazing about me?" She said still puzzled why these we were amazed about her appearance. "Hey guys isn't that the same locket that showed us today in History class" the DJ said to all of us in the table. We all still looked confused about what DJ was talking about. "You know when she talked about the royal family of Canada and how everyone died in the royal family except people still believe that princess Courtney is still alive… remember" DJ said. "Hold on their Deej I think your right?" said Trent. "Wait how do you guys now my name?" she said. "Wait hold up so you mean you're telling me that your name is Courtney and that you have like the exact same locket as the princess use to have?" I said very confused at we just learned about a waitress.


	2. Friends

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and Bridgette came out from the bathroom and were heading over to our table. Gwen and Bridgette are one of my closet friends.

**Bridgette POV**

I sat down next to Geoff. Geoff and I have been dating since 7th grade. Over 3 years now. I noticed the waitress; she looked shocked and confused about something. "I think the guys said something to confuse the waitress" Gwen whispered to me. Gwen is one of my bestest friend ever. We've been best friends since I could remember. Gwen was sitting next to me and Trent. Gwen and Trent have been dating as long as Geoff and I have. "So you mean to tell me you know my name and you think my locket looks exactly like the Lost Princess of Canada?!" the waitress said. "Man you guys are confusing the poor girl, coming up with stories like that" I said trying to help the poor girl from falling for the boys prank. "Well if that all you guys have to say I would like to order the shrimp cocktail with some lemonade please" Gwen said trying to sound like nothing had happened. The waitress jot down Gwen's order and then looked at me. "Same thing too" I said. As she left I cached Duncan looking at the waitress butt. I shot him a 'really' look.

"What she's really hot" Duncan said trying to defend himself. "Whatever" I said while rolling my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry its so short I just really wanted to finish this chapter. Don't worry tomorrow I promise you guys a way longer chapter. Bye :P**


	3. A phone call ruined it all

**Courtney's POV**

After a long day of working, I finally got home. I sloped down in the coach trying to clear my mind and relax. But all I could think about is a certain green haired bot that I met at the restaurant. Those words keep playing over in my head like a playlist that is one repeat. "The royal family of Canada and how everyone died in the royal family except people still believe that princess Courtney is still alive".

I looked down at my locket. _What is so special about my locket? _I thought. My phone started ringing. I looked up to see the caller ID. It was my best friend Daniela. Daniela was like my best friend and we both looked ironically acted and looked exactly the same. It was pretty weird when I first met Daniela, she was so shy but once I got to know her she acted like me in so many ways. For example we both want to be a lawyer.

"Hey Danny whats up" I said as I answered her call. "You will never guess what!" "There's a new sale at the mall and you want me to come with you?" "I wish but no there is some new students coming to our school" "so?" "Well I just looked up their photos and well…." "Well what tell me Danny I can take it" "Well you know the people you were telling me about that said you were the lost princess of Canada?" "Please don't tell me their moving to our school?!" "Fine then I won't tell you that they are moving to our school" "Ugh great just what I needed not only will I see him in the restaurant and I will see him almost every day at school" "Are you sure you don't like that Duncan dude you were telling me about cause from what I'm hearing is that he is always on my mind?

" Right then my cheeks started to turn to a hot pink. "How do you know that?" "Well I am your best friend since you got here right?" "Point one Danny and zero for Courtney, shish Danny you know me that well Hugh?" "I like to take notes so later on in life I can use it against you or if we are ever in a game show were we have to answer question about each other".

"Yah right…" I said while rolling my eyes. "Well see yah tomorrow" "See yah" I said and hung up. _Today is not my day _I thought to myself. I turned around to see the clock on the wall it read 11:30. _Well tomorrow will be another day _I thought to myself and got up to go to bed. Changed into my PJ's and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. New, Old people

**Daniela's POV**

"See yah" Court said to me then hung up. Courtney has told me about what had happened while she was working. No one and I mean no one knows Courtney as much as I do. Before I met court I was shy and I trusted no one, I had the darkest secret anyone could imagine. After I met Courtney there was something about her that seemed as my dark secret was nothing compared to what secret Courtney had that she doesn't even know!

My dark secret is that I am like a psychic, every time I have a dream when I go to sleep it always tells me about the future or somebody's past and present. When Courtney told me about what happened to her while she was working I had already knew because well I got home I was tired and fell asleep and dreamed about Courtney's present. _If only Courtney knew_ I thought to myself. The night before I met Courtney I had a dream where Courtney was running, running away from her past.

I needed to get some sleep. I got up to my room and changed into my PJ's. I must have been really tired that right after I finished changing into my PJ's I immediately fell faced flat with my pillows. Dream: Courtney was taking a good look at her locket and then a hand reached out from behind her, pulled her back so they both saw each other face to face.

Beep, beep, beep. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It was 6:30 am. "Ugh" I gave a loud groan and changed into a purple t-shirt and some ripped skinny jeans along with purple flats with a black bow on it. I grabbed my Aeropostale black and white polka dot book bag. I ran outside not stopping at the kitchen to eat breakfast. Locked the door behind me and there was Courtney in her car waiting for me. "Morning twin" I said. "Morning to you to Danny". After that the whole drive to Toronto High was silent but as in a good silent way.

**Courtney's POV**

We got to Toronto High. We both got out of my car and closed the doors behind us. "Hey, you wanna make an entrance?" Danny said with a devious smile plastered on her face. "I'd love to" I said as we both headed for the double twin doors and pushed the doors back at the same. All eyes were on us and we just ignored the stares that we got and they made way for us as we walked. We both strutted down the hallway as we walked almost all the boys started howling and whistling as we walked right by them, the girls just stared with jealousy and rage in their eyes. Danny and I finally made our way to the library.

When we got to the library there was hardly anybody there. Just the librarian was there and a few kids. "That was so awesome, we have got to do that again" I said as we made our way to a round table in the back of the library. "I agree" Danny said.

"That was so much fun" Danny added. Danny and I always sat in the far back round table in the library to avoid all the trouble makers that come in the library and make a ton of noise.

After 20 minutes of chatting and looking at some books. A certain group of people that I had met in the restaurant just entered the library and were coming were Danny and I were sittin. "Danny can we please leave?!" I said sounding anxious. "Why-" then Danny when she noticed what I was looking at and had the same scared look plastered on her face as mine.

"Well, well guys looks like we have two princesses" Duncan said with that stupid smirk on his face that I just wanted to smack it right of his face! "Umm… Courtney what is he talking about?" Danny said looking scared, surprised, and confused. "Danny can you go get our book bags and head to class I'll be there in a while ok?" I said not looking at her.

"Courtney I'm not leaving you here, you know I never leave your side and I'm not starting now" Danny said sounding caring and understanding, that's why Danny is the best she will never leave my side if it's so she can live.

"Sorry about Duncan, Courtney he's always causing problems" the blonde surfer girl said to me trying to be nice. "Oh now I know who you guys are, you're the people that were confusing my best friend Courtney!" Danny said trying to help me and sounded very angry. "Hold up we weren't trying to confuse your twin sis here ok?" Geoff said. "What are you talking about Courtney is not my twin nor is she my sister she's my best friend" Danny said. "WOW" they all said at the same time, we get that a lot.

**Daniela's POV**

"WOW" said the entire group that have been confusing Courtney. I know what Courtney has been through and I don't want that getting in her way of finding out of who she really is and her history. "Wait how do you both look exactly alike and aren't sisters?!" They all said at the same time. "We don't know and if you excuse us we have to get going, come on court we don't want to be late for class" I grabbed Courtney's arm and all our stuff but then that Duncan dude stepped in front of us. "Um excuse you, you're in our way!" I said sounding very sassy, hey when I'm mad I get sassy and start trash talking.

"Now hold on little darlings you're not going anywhere until you listen to us, we don't want to hurt anyone ok?" Duncan said sounding like we can't handle about us. "Oh know you did not just say that to us" Courtney and I said at the same time while we both looked angry and pissed off. "Look we just want to apologize for what the boys said that confused you" the goth girl said. "Right boys?" the blonde surfer girl said. "Sorry we confused you Courtney" the three boys said. "Well know that's over can you friend over here" I said while pointing to Duncan, "let us go?" I said. "Wait Danny let's just at least get to know them ok?" Courtney said not wanting more trouble to stir up. "Fine Courtney if that's what you want" I said granting Courtney's wish.

"Hi I'm Gwen and I may look mean and all that but if you get to know me I can be a really good friend" the goth girl said. Court and I looked at the boy next to her. "Hey there dudettes I'm Geoff, and I love to party, and this is my girlfriend" Geoff said while putting a hand over the blonde surfer girls shoulder. She smiled sweetly and said "Hi I'm Bridgette; surfing is a passion, something I could do all day". "Hi I'm Trent and I love to play guitar but not as much as I love Gwen" Trent said and blushed a bright red and so did Gwen. "Well hello there princesses" the green haired boy said and winked at Courtney.

Courtney started to blush a red-ish pink color. "I'm Duncan and I'm totally single and free tonight" he said and this time he winked at me and Courtney. Courtney and I blush a bright red. "Well I'm Courtney and I don't remember at all my past" everyone eyes were wide open when court said that. I giggled. "I'm Daniela but people call me Danny I have a dark secret that you will never guess what it is" I said with a devious smile on my face. _But no as dark as Courtney's_ I thought. I looked at the clock on the wall, "Ah shoot, Courtney lets go before we are late to class" and grabbed Courtney's arm and we both left while saying our goodbyes to the new strangers we just met.


End file.
